


致亲爱的你

by Jiaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaku/pseuds/Jiaku
Summary: 我曾有过一场梦，入梦时遇见你，梦醒时重逢你。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个瞎几把扯的爱豆x经纪人paro

我们的故事始于一个完美的晴天，像所有浪漫爱情都会有的开头。冬日消隐，春暖渐现，一整条街的樱树在软风摇曳成花吹雪，簇新的季节把阳光染成浅粉色，一眼就从熙攘人群里照出了故事的主角。星探在分岔路口等待多时，看着那头毛茸茸的棕色头发穿越人海，揉一揉自己快失去知觉的双腿，走到明处拍了那人肩膀。

找到了。

“——这就是你找到的人？”

利威尔坐在长桌后，椅子后腿点着地面。将要成为故事主角的人就站在跟前，面容是未成熟的青果，看向面试官的眼神倒无畏诚实。会唱歌吗，不会，会跳舞吗，不会。利威尔指尖敲敲桌面，那你会什么。

那人眼睛弯一弯，春日的碎片就清泠泠掉进屋子，像铃铛一样。

“什么也不会，先生，但偶像不就是这样的吗？”

他自认狡黠的应答更接近故作聪明。利威尔轻飘飘地笑一声，还是没过那个时期的孩子。

“你看不上我们的偶像？”

“不，我很喜欢他们。”那人说。

楼下一辆宣传车路过，音乐穿透玻璃高墙，曲调是花开正盛的青春。那人扭头，分神听了两三秒，于是光里雀跃的浮尘也跟他一同暂停了两三秒。

“多好听，”他转身，“像是梦的具象化。”

利威尔啪地稳住椅子，重新打量眼前人。

模样是好模样，身段是好身段。利威尔这些年见无数少年来去，在永不停息的狂欢里衰老又年轻，漂亮的不少，出挑的不多，每章曼妙诗篇都只肯留一人当主角。

面前这人也梗着脖子瞧他，因年少无知而狂妄自恃。

利威尔盯那一双眼睛，盎然绿意掩不住背后茫茫的荒原。他什么都没有，除了被眷顾的躯壳与敲一敲会发出空空响的成长。

梦的具象化。

哪有人的梦会是难看的呢？

利威尔站了起来。

“再说一遍你叫什么名字？”

“艾伦·耶格尔。”

艾伦，他向未来的主角伸出手，与此前欢迎每一位来客一样欢迎了他。

欢迎来到这场空洞又美丽的梦境。

T社说大不大，上下加起来不过百十号人，却又说小不小，十年前宣布专注男性偶像培养时引发的争议延续至今。追捧的人将它说成时代开创者，厌恶的人指责它搅乱行业生态——你们用一群漂亮的废物毁灭了一整个时代的才华，他们说。

喜欢没有实体，于是它才能膨胀成肥皂泡一样的帝国。利威尔五年前进入T社，那时他们已经拥有一套完整的培养体系与巨大的、闪闪发亮的舞台，利威尔站在舞台下，拿着外人的话原封不动去问前任社长，世间说我们的偶像什么也不会，只要笑一笑就有人为他们交出真心和钱包。

老社长正看排演看得兴致盎然，过了一会儿才回答利威尔的问题。

“能说话就会演戏，能发声就会唱歌，”他声音沙哑沧桑，反倒让无稽的理由变得可信起来，“被喜欢可不是谁都能学的。”

台上少年念词唱歌荒腔走板，表情肢体用力过度，唯独额角的汗是真诚的。散光灯打在舞台边缘，亮到看不清人脸，于是每一位演出者都变成了星星。心头某个开关咔哒一声，利威尔想如果被人喜欢也能写成定式的话，这大概是其中必要的推演。

社长的前半句话被他贴上了办公桌，等他从助理升到管理层之后这句话转移到了练舞室，每天他会去看看年轻人们在这句装模作样的格言下练习。他们停下动作朝他恭敬行礼，笑起来神采飞扬，室内冷气开到最大，还是挡不住青春年少透过他们的皮肤蒸腾。

——要让人知道，哪怕敲碎了这层壳，里头依然存有值得人爱的部分。

艾伦·耶格尔被利威尔领进排练室。

“他们是你的前辈，”利威尔说，“这是艾伦·耶格尔。”

艾伦行礼心不在焉，被头上那幅大大的警世恒言一样的东西引去注意力，十五岁的小少年扑哧一声。

“可笑吗？”

“没，只是觉得……”艾伦找了会儿词，“你们比我想象的要自以为是。”

“那是面试必要的形式，但你要做的不是歌手或演员，”利威尔指了一圈练舞室，“你要像他们一样。”

未来的偶像们汗津津地站在白炽灯下，眼神和笑容都冒着冰晶一样的光。那还是半成品的梦，日渐黄昏时的初星，未来飘忽如薄雾，也不妨碍观众飞蛾扑火地去爱他们。

你要成为这样的人。

“我要怎么做？”艾伦问得直接，四周响起私语，又来了，利威尔先生又要开始强调他那一套偶像准则了。

但利威尔不紧不慢，他先把头顶那句话重复一遍，抱臂看着艾伦。那时艾伦刚满十五岁，已经比他高半个脑袋，尚不懂得收敛，以致有些盛气凌人。

“天才让人崇拜，却不教人动心。而你知道人们在渴求什么吗？”

“什么？”

“他们在渴求那个无法成真的他自己。”

香烟、酒精、药物、纹身，只要摄像头对准的是你，就不允许出现半点看上去不够整洁的东西。

艾伦不以为意地点点脑袋，随即问了一个全世界都好奇的问题。

“你们有传说中禁止恋爱的约定吗？”

利威尔看他一眼，目光敏锐：“有恋人了？”

“以防万一。”艾伦手不自在地背向身后。

“偶像没有这个万一，”利威尔说，“镜头之后没有人在意你，而镜头之前你属于除你以外的所有人。”

利威尔主动申请成为艾伦·耶格尔的经纪人，这件事在T社内引起轩然大波，虽然刚入社的练习生们都挂在利威尔名下，但特殊关照谁却是头一遭。第二天艾伦走进排练室，有不怀好意的男孩朝他起哄，说大家看，未来之星来了。

当时利威尔刚一脚踏出门，听到这话又回过头，身子隐在门后，瞧见十五岁少年捏了捏拳头，到底忍了下来。晚上利威尔跟他一道吃饭，坐在角落的窗边，落地灯把他整个人都照得毛茸茸的。

“利威尔先生，”艾伦开口，带着疑惑和不甘，“您为什么要选择我？”

“直觉。”

“您别开玩笑了。”

“我为什么要和你开玩笑？”

少年瞪大眼睛。

利威尔早知会被问到这个问题，在艾伦之前，他已经费了不少口舌与社长较量。新上任的社长对之前艾伦在面试时的表现有所耳闻，却仍不信他值得被这样孤注一掷地投资。我们不能浪费这么多资源在一张白纸上，你还有很多潜力苗子要培养。

利威尔摇头，那么多人拼命努力证明自己不是个空壳，而艾伦就算是个空壳，也要比常人漂亮。

人都喜欢漂亮物件。

“梦的具象化是从杂志上看来的。”艾伦交代，试图想撇清关系。

“我知道，是我带出来的偶像们说的话，”利威尔说，“现在你不用急着跟我证明什么，但我要问你，你为什么同意被星探带过来？”

艾伦笑笑，说得诚恳。

“想试试被大家憧憬的职业是什么感觉，况且星探说你们会给不错的报酬。”

“你很需要钱？”

艾伦摊手：“我没有您想象的那么少爷，先生，我的家庭比一般家庭更需要我——您那是什么眼神？”

利威尔单手撑着下巴，勘探这个撞来的稀有矿床里到底藏了多少宝贝。

“我在想这会是个好故事，以后有机会记得讲给你的观众听，他们分不清爱、怜悯跟自我满足的区别。”

“您真残忍。”

“等你看见户头上的数字时你就不会说这话了，”利威尔说，“很快我们的剧院会排西区故事，我要安排你去做主角。”

你疯了，利威尔。

每位同事都这么对他说，你在破坏规矩，从来没有刚入社的练习生有资格主演舞台剧，你知道西区故事对其他孩子而言意味着什么吗？

利威尔耸肩，意味着他们不得不提前感受一下这世界的残酷。

你疯了。

试镜之后的晚餐上大前辈也这么打趣他。

“听说T社的造星机器人最近迷上了一个愣小子，我还以为是有心人搬弄是非，”大前辈搭上他的肩，神色会意，“是个好胚子，但对你和我来说年纪都太小了。”

利威尔不着痕迹地把那只快要皱缩的手从肩上拂下来。前辈瞥他一眼，清清嗓子说回正题：“我可以看在你的面上带他，不过这孩子顶天是个漂亮的玻璃雕像，成不了钻石。”

“只要漂亮就够了，”利威尔说，“越是脆弱的东西越招人疼，所以才有偶像这类人的诞生。”

前辈拍手大笑：“难怪人家说你没血没肉，在你手里已经有多少年轻人被毁掉了。”

“算上他们的所得和观众们的所得，人人都该感谢我成就了他们，”利威尔说，“既然总得在这世界上扮演什么才能活下去，演个讨喜角色至少还能逗人开心。”

他直视大前辈的眼睛，那人在舞台上纵横四十余年，却直到利威尔出现才肯接受与偶像们的合作。利威尔从不惧他，坦诚里夹杂些狡猾的说辞，上了年纪的人多自以为是，会像欣赏马戏一样欣赏他半吊子的伶俐。

“偶像很伟大。”利威尔最后说。

前辈朝他举杯示意：“他们的创造者也是同样。”

创造者。利威尔倒是不喜欢这个词，他总觉得是他拎着木偶映在这场镜花水月里，观众只取他们爱看的那一面——当然他的偶像们远比木偶可爱得多。

没有木偶会为了一场表演练习到十点过后。利威尔于回家路上半道折返，直觉今天试镜受挫的新人会做些什么，他来到公司，遥遥看见排练室灯光敞亮。

艾伦腿搭在扶手上，上半身痛苦地弯曲，试图把自己折成两半。白色T恤在汗水里浸成半透明，线条锐利的单片蝴蝶骨透出来，背脊嶙峋如险山，过了好久他才转过身，与靠在门框的利威尔对上视线。

“有酒的味道。”他说。

“我去和那位前辈交涉了，”利威尔站直，“他说你是个好胚子，同意和你合作。”

“又是看在您的面子上，我根本不会跳舞。”

少年垂头，言语沮丧。利威尔走过去拍了他脑袋。

“是借了我的面子。”他说，“你抬头看看你头顶写着什么？”

他扬起下巴示意艾伦抬头，重新念一遍那近似冷笑话的标语。冷白色光片掉进艾伦眼睛，眨一眨就成春夜湖畔的月色粼粼，利威尔看着，心想这世上百态人生，偏偏有生来就被上天选中的命。

“所以不准给我丢脸。”

他丢下命令，顺带扔出一瓶喷雾。台都没上就受伤像什么样子，他说，少年接住那份冷冰冰的关心，哪一种情绪都无所适从，直到利威尔跨进电梯，道谢才翻山越岭地追了上来。

利威尔没有回头。

宣传阵仗拉得很大，前辈在综艺里有意无意地提起共演中的一名新人，说这体验前所未有，新人也未来可期。艾伦关掉后台的电视，遥控器从桌面滑到木地板上。

利威尔递给他一杯水。

“会有回报的。”利威尔说。

“我做不到。”

座席吵闹声穿过厚厚帘幕，尽管多数不是为了艾伦，他还是吓得嘴唇煞白，汗水弄塌刘海，造型师拿上梳子和化妆棉急急忙忙赶来，利威尔挥开了她。

“就这样，”他端详镜中少年，“去给他重新换件衣服”

造型师愣住，临上场再换服装太冒险了。利威尔拨开人群径直走到衣架前，挑挑拣拣，翻出大一号的V领T恤。

“穿这个。”

“利威尔先生……”

“我让你穿这个。”

艾伦当场把身上衣服扒下来。那件T恤对他而言太宽太大了，衣角垂过胯骨，领口望进去除了这具单薄身体一无所有，可怖的空隙得像他尚未经历的人生。利威尔替他理平褶皱，指节挂到锁骨，艾伦打了个寒战。

利威尔又把领口往下拉了些。

“去吧，”他推了推艾伦后背，“会有回报的。”

大幕拉开，年轻的艾伦·耶格尔走向舞台中央，仿若笨拙的雏鸟般打开双臂——然后他愣住了。

他在全场的注视下慌了神，舞台演出如同呼吸，哪里错漏一拍就是致命危机。身后年轻人成群涌入，有心者或者无心者脚背勾到艾伦脚踝，一用力便把他绊倒在地。咚的一声，古旧的木质舞台发出震天响，部分木板脱了钉，砸中少年小腿和手肘。

观众发出惊呼。小心，有人说，玻璃杯摔在地上时他们也这样说。

利威尔叹气。一，二，三，他在心里数，艾伦爬起来的速度比他预期要慢。

他冲回后台，抢了监督面前的耳麦，那里连着艾伦的耳返。他说艾伦你他妈给我想想办法，在给我赚回本之前不许倒下。

不许倒下。

他又重复了一遍，回头见一众工作人员惊恐地看他，大气不敢出。

静默的瞬间里有一颗行星重生。监视器屏幕里那少年站起来，前发散乱，衣角沾血，T恤在他身上晃荡，露出一小半看得见肋骨印子的胸膛。他搭住刚刚绊他那人的肩膀笑，台词从他的骨头裂纹里迸发，气息里都是十五岁的逞强和戏谑。

聚光灯和摄像头对准了他，观众头一回看清这位被选中的新任主角，与他发出第一道光的成长。

利威尔迟了些才离开了控制台。许多年之后他依然记得彼时少年的声音，听起来很远，像从宇宙另一头传来的生命讯号。

“我才不会倒下。”

庆功宴到最后只剩三人，在助理的示意下孩子一个一个离席，理由说得很好听，十点之后可是违反劳动法的。艾伦也起身要走，利威尔扯住他衣角，前辈笑眯眯地朝他隔桌问候，艾伦，今天辛苦了。

这话在庆功宴开始之前他就对每位共演都说过，却独向艾伦重复第二遍，艾伦有些无措，试图朝利威尔寻些对策。利威尔没有看他。

“老实说，我之前真以为你是个漂亮的空壳，在排练时候也是，毕竟利威尔这么跟我说——”他假意责备地看了眼利威尔，“你比我预计的要优秀，优秀得多。”

少年垂下头，笑也不敢推脱也不敢，犹犹豫豫说可今天我搞砸了。

大前辈手一挥，等你到了我这个年纪，搞砸就跟睡觉吃饭一样寻常，但你不一样，艾伦，你眼睛里有生命，有热情跟爱，已经死了的东西能因为你再活一次。

观众看得到这些，艾伦，接下来两个月的演出，我还会让更多观众看到这些。

那男人拍了拍身边座位。艾伦还愣着，利威尔立刻手推了他后腰，朝前辈点头，即刻起了身。

“利——”

利威尔刷地合上房门。

他当然不会走。他曾与艾伦母亲交代过，在艾伦满十六岁之前，如果有需要到十点之后的工作，他把艾伦送到家门口。

利威尔去了盥洗室，在明亮的镜灯之下数自己这几个月眼底积下的疲惫，心里渐渐被一个气球填满。

像那前辈说的，艾伦表现出乎意料，事实上，直到他上台摔倒为止利威尔都能有所预想。主角出师不利，但没关系，年轻人有一万次机会可以补救，可他偏站了起来，执拗倔强，少年锐气铺天盖地。凌乱的额发衣角的血迹，撑不住大人衣服的瘦弱骨架，他那么一摔，把规规整整的空壳摔碎，一不小心露出未完成的引诱。

利威尔撑着洗漱台兀自发笑。

“已经有多少年轻人毁在你手上了，利威尔。”

不，不是这样，他没有毁掉他们。这是共生关系，人都是各取所需。

——已经很晚了，他向艾伦母亲保证会确保艾伦的安全……

“……您在做什么！”

那声音隔了几道墙传来，房门被粗暴地拉开，然后有人啪嗒啪嗒地朝这边跑过来。利威尔手还未从台子上收回，就与站在盥洗室门口愤怒的小少年目光相接。

艾伦浑身发着抖。

“怎么了？”

多少有些明知故问，那前辈说过艾伦年纪太小，利威尔也因此抱了半分侥幸他不会对一个新练习生出手。但若是真发生了，不是没有过，但最后这些孩子都会熬出来的。

从不是这里比外面更加混乱，不过是人类的欲望凝缩于此而已。

而艾伦死死地盯着他。利威尔做好了心理准备，他离开艾伦时已经想好措辞，诡辩与强词夺理，只要能安抚人一切好说。

“您为什么离开我？”艾伦说。

利威尔被这话打得有些措手不及。

“您都料到了吧……这些，绝不会是您第一次遇到，”艾伦说，声音也跟着颤抖，“您把我放在那里，指望我去听那男人的话……”

“艾伦——”

“不可能的，不可能的，”艾伦背靠墙蹲下来，双手抱着膝盖，“利威尔先生……不可能的。”

我不可能服从的。

他说着说着就眼闪泪光，又吸吸鼻子把眼泪忍回去，还在坚持与人据理力争时候不能哭的守则，利威尔看他，就和观众看舞台上那个不肯认输的演出者一样。有些人生来便是要被人爱的。

利威尔叹了口气，也跟着蹲了下来，扶着艾伦肩膀。

“那你要放弃吗？”

艾伦摇头：“不放弃就一定要去做这些事吗？”

利威尔看了眼四周，把艾伦拉进隔间里，声音压得很低。

“我知道这对你来说太过艰难，但那人能带给你的好处不是你能想象的……你很有潜力，艾伦，这次机会摆在你面前，舞台以后都是你的。”

“听起来真是恶心。”艾伦惨淡地笑。

他把自己缩成很小一团，藏在隔间的角落里，像是受伤的幼犬。利威尔心底有块石头被翻动，锐角刺到了嫩肉，在他的胸膛里轻微抽搐一下，于是他摸摸艾伦脑袋，他通常不喜欢这样的接触，但那头毛茸茸的棕色短发里还散着新鲜的洗发水味，像春雨下过的草地，泥泞了些，却并不惹人讨厌。

“如果我不要这次机会呢？”艾伦抬头看他。

“这是个很好的机会。”

“但也不是没有其他办法。”

“是的。”

艾伦站了起来。

“是您说的，不会唱歌跳舞，也能当偶像。”

利威尔靠着门笑了：“你这个倒是学得很快。”

他打开了隔间，先走了出去。他说走吧，之后的事情我来想办法。

我答应过你妈妈，十点之后会把你安全送回家。

大人有大人的处事方式，即使利威尔在某些方面会被大家列入非典型成年人，但在待人接物上，他和每一位成功的大人一样，不冲动上头，不意气用事。

像是现在，他领着艾伦回到房间，开口就替艾伦道歉，小孩子不懂事，刚刚无礼了。前辈本就不占理，也不好继续责怪，话题扯开，于是跟利威尔传杯弄盏起来。交锋持续到了大半夜，艾伦拉了拉利威尔的袖子，利威尔先生，您没事吧。

小孩子插什么嘴。

资历拼不过，但气势不能输，最后前辈被人接走时已经脚步虚浮，利威尔依然能稳稳地帮艾伦打开后车门。酒精的气味在密闭的空间里沉淀，艾伦皱了鼻子，被利威尔瞧见。

“我这么做都是为了谁啊，”利威尔觉得脑袋发沉，靠向座椅后背，“不准再给我找这样的麻烦了，听到没有？”

“……嗯。”

他看艾伦垂下眼皮，试图把情绪藏回身体，立刻找话来补。

“喂，你可别先委屈上。”

“我没有委屈，”艾伦小声说，“我只是在想……”

他朝向利威尔坐直，眼睛正正地看过来，在流动的橙色光线里他的眉眼也一并不安定起来，像浸在梦里，面上笼罩一层雾气。

“您为什么要为我这么做？”他认真地问。

那时利威尔想应当是酒精的缘故。艾伦坐在他面前，脸上摆着明晃晃的不安，他得去安抚，像是易碎制品摆在桌子边缘，谁都会想要去护住。

他伸手揪了艾伦鼻头。

“你是我的钱包，我为什么要跟钱过不去？”

艾伦的脸红得很诚实，看着相当有趣，与方才惊慌逃出，憋着眼泪跟他说绝不可能的少年判若两人。利威尔撑着下巴，这回你不躲了？

我相信利威尔先生。

利威尔失笑。

这种事情，可不能相信任何人。

他拍拍艾伦脸颊，触感像是刚刚发酵好的面团，温暖柔软。别掉以轻心，他说，在给我赚回本来之前不准倒下。

等舞台剧漫长的演出周期结束天气已经转凉，过程不算顺风顺水，却帮艾伦打出了一定名声。大前辈功不可没，即使被艾伦这样冒犯，他依然愿意给出指点，每次他过来，利威尔也会跟过来，几个小时地陪在排练室里，一直到结束时把艾伦送回家。

千秋场谢幕后利威尔被一位节目制作人拦下，他说明年四月起有一档新的深夜档综艺，艾伦是很好的人选，但因为播放时间晚，所以想和您商量一下。

是什么内容，利威尔问。探险类，制作人说，我们要派年轻人们去各个地方探寻灵异传说。

利威尔想了想，明年四月艾伦十六岁了。

那天艾伦接到了人生中第一个出镜机会，同时也结束了他最后一次的舞台演出。

冬天降初雪的时候他被安排进了前辈团的伴舞，上来便是中间位，舞蹈老师看他，说虽然没什么天赋，但好在之前有表演经历，不怯场不拖沓，容易被观众看见。等再到春天的时候，观众席上第一次出现写着艾伦名字的应援扇，艾伦从长长的花道尽头跑向主舞台，身后的夜风也镶上亮片，接着他放慢脚步，对着自己的扇子露出很大的笑容。

女孩捂嘴尖叫，抓住同伴的手，你看，他在发光。

先是从固有受众开始，再到媒体，亲近T社的几家杂志在艾伦的深夜档节目开播前后都做了专访，一个跨页都是艾伦的写真，也算是破了未出道练习生的先例。拍摄时艾伦穿着浅咖色的套头毛衣，衬衫开了一颗纽扣，利威尔站在一旁，又从花瓶里拿了一支荔枝玫瑰塞给他。

编辑提问，语气温温柔柔，是大人与高中生说话。

\- 现在有什么感想？

\- 像突然跳进梦里，如果可以，还想把这场梦持续下去。

尽管深夜节目内容并不如拍摄效果那样温馨和美，但那期杂志却是有T社练习生专栏的期数中卖得最好一次。社长挂掉杂志打来的电话，站起来握住利威尔的手，你才是我们的明星。

讨人喜欢这件事没有说明书，培养偶像半是眼光半是运气，而利威尔是两者兼得那一个。

他的少年在忙忙碌碌地长大，像某种根茎植物，绵密的根缠进梦境缝隙，幻觉开始变得实在。他每天也很忙，忙着想该往艾伦身上再赋予些什么，天然纯粹，温和无害，大家喜欢这样的乖孩子，可他更愿意给艾伦套大一号的衣服，袖子长过手背，却会露出锁骨与脖子上的筋脉，浑身都是急着长大又不能如愿的焦躁，人们看着他，会记起自己不够体面的年少时光，会对他报以最大的宽容和好感。

这场盛大的表演刚刚开始序章，但天幕已经嵌满星光。

可还是差一点，还有一点未完成。

记忆中是个极炎热的夏天，空气里都冒着沸腾的泡泡。T社新练习生的演唱会照例宣布启动，艾伦的行程又被挤满大半。他没能去上普通的高中，但也幸好——利威尔将他安排进了演艺学校，在那里学生不必担心出勤率。

利威尔尝试过将他塞进组合里，两个人也好三个人也罢，少年聚在一起的能量会超过夏天的太阳。可镜头框下艾伦与他的同伴，怎么看怎么别扭，好像原本舞台只该给一个人留位置，利威尔摇头，艾伦，下来。

他在碰头会上告知大家艾伦将SOLO出演，会议室又是一片哗然。利威尔不动如山，上一个被质疑的决定是让新入社的艾伦主演舞台剧，而结果有目共睹，这回他只重复了一遍决定，所有人便安静下来。

我们相信你，利威尔。

他揣着这份相信，回到家就失了眠。真是个炎热的夏夜，空调转到凌晨停了下来，不出一会儿身上便汗淋淋的。利威尔爬起来，拉开窗帘见整个城市漆黑一片。

他给艾伦打电话，只响了两声，早该熟睡的少年就接了起来。

“利威尔先生？”

“你怎么还没睡？”

艾伦低声笑：“是您打电话过来还问我啊……停电了，睡不着。”

“明天还有杂志取材，”利威尔说，“你要有最好的状态。”

“您总是这么说，我也是人，哪能天天都是最好状态。”艾伦嘟囔。

利威尔不以为然地啧了一声。

“你还抱着这样的想法，你的观众可没把你当做个人看，”利威尔说，“闪闪发亮的偶像不会上厕所，也不会有黑眼圈。”

“您太残忍了。”艾伦说，“观众说我们是把爱和梦想带给他们的天使。”

“那你听你的观众说就好了。”

电话那头艾伦似乎很轻地叹了一口气。这么年轻，有什么好叹气的，利威尔想。然后艾伦开口，问了他一个莫名其妙的问题。

“比如，我是说比如，爱呀，希望呀，梦想呀，这一类的东西，这么多年来，利威尔先生都没有相信过吗？”

夏夜的湿热气困扰着利威尔，他开始头疼。

“——又变不了钱，我为什么要相信这些骗小姑娘的东西？”

“真是过分，”艾伦说，“不过利威尔先生嘴上这么说，其实心里是信的吧。”

“啊？”

艾伦没有给他反应时间，接着说了下去。

“您这么多年，做了这么多事去带练习生，去造您说的这个梦，如果不是真的相信——”

“你犯什么傻，”利威尔揉着太阳穴，有点后悔打了这个电话，“这是工作，你们都是我的提款机。”

“您说是就是吧，”艾伦没有放弃的意思，固执地说下去，“可您比您自己想象的要温柔的多。您的回避是不是仅仅出于不忍心？”

不忍心？利威尔笑了出来，你指我对那些走偏了路的孩子们吗？不，艾伦，你想象不到十年里T社处理过多少失足的偶像，要是我们愿意，我们能去给儿童相谈所当指导员。

电话那头的人沉默了一会儿。艾伦住在郊区，蝉鸣声隔着电波都显得刺耳。

“我没有在犯傻，是您。”

他说话的那一刻城市来了电，电视塔再度亮起，在清澈的夜空下洒开一片暖光。

“一直装作看不见的那个人，是您。”

利威尔彻彻底底失了眠。

但失眠也不能跟钱过不去，他心绪复杂地坐上车，准时赶到片场，而艾伦已经在那里了。

早上好，利威尔先生。他招呼打得爽朗，眼底下却都是黑圈。化妆师拨弄他已经长到肩膀的头发，问他怎么一段时间不见头发都不去剪。

“没有时间，一直都在排练……”艾伦抱歉地笑，“我连上课都快没有时间了。”

化妆师叹气，等你成了大明星，会有专门的造型师跟着你的，但现在我们得想想办法。

利威尔照常靠在角落，看化妆师撩起他发梢时候露出的脖颈，突然想起了什么。

“把他头发扎起来。”他对化妆师说。

对艾伦·耶格尔有任何疑问，直接找他经纪人就好，这是与T社亲近的合作伙伴们的共识。所以化妆师也照做了，头发扎起来，五官轮廓到肩颈全部露出来，化妆师发出很小的一声“哇”。

不怪她，连利威尔都稍微惊讶了一下。

只是一下而已。

“这一期的主题是什么来着？”他转头问主编。

主编把方案递给他：“未成年。”

利威尔皱皱眉，出于礼貌没有把心里话说出口。太无聊了，这类主题的拍摄他跟过不下五十次，难怪杂志卖不出去。

而主角正隔着镜子望着他，棱角锐利却不自知，眼睛里还留存了半分天真无邪。

他想怎么可能呢，他几乎天天跟着艾伦，从打扮到档期安排事无巨细，怎么可能呢，他哪里有时间，在自己看不见的地方长成这副模样。

成长真是疯狂，最后利威尔想。

他把艾伦叫了过来。主编不解，利威尔向她眨眨眼，这孩子的事情全部交给我处理，我保证你们这次能比上回卖得更好。

他领着艾伦穿过曲折走廊，来到尽头最僻静的屋子。咔哒，利威尔把门锁上，艾伦不解地看着他。

“谈过恋爱吗？”

“啊？”

艾伦一脸迷惑。

“别误会，”利威尔说，“为了你的拍摄效果而已，现在告诉我，谈过恋爱吗？”

艾伦显然还是误会了，可他听话，所以他老实地回答了：“算是……谈过吧。”

利威尔轻笑，算是是怎么回事，幼儿园恋爱吗？

艾伦犹犹豫豫，还是不好意思地点头。利威尔翻了个白眼，那我换个问题，跟女孩——男孩也行，上过床吗？

艾伦下巴都要掉下来了。

利威尔哑然，原来你还是个处。

“您这个问题问十六岁也太奇怪了吧！”艾伦抗议，“十六岁是处很丢人吗？”

“不丢人，但长你这张脸还是处就很丢人。”利威尔说，“有些人一进社就问我有没有禁止恋爱的条约，结果只是个恋爱白痴。”

“我说了那是以防万一！”

少年急得耳朵根都红了，分明还是个懵懂的年纪，却在爱与性上有过多且空虚的自尊心。利威尔头又疼了起来，就差一点未完成，偏偏主角是个愣头青。

“——而且是您说的，‘没有这个万一’，”艾伦学着利威尔的语气，“您说偶像属于除自己以外的所有人。”

“是啊，所以你得给他们想看的。”

他一把将艾伦推到门上，手抬起他下巴，感觉艾伦的鼻息全都扑在自己脸上。您在做什么，艾伦着急地说，利威尔笑笑，食指压住他的嘴唇，别说话，被发现就不好了。

“另外……”

他一颗一颗把艾伦的衬衫纽扣解开，原本规规矩矩扎好的衣摆被扯出来，皮带挂在腰上，露了大半线条分明的肌肉，性感欲盖弥彰，恰好组成名为艾伦·耶格尔的所有拼图。

“别看我。”

利威尔抬着艾伦下巴那只手挪到艾伦眼睛上，将他视线捂得严严实实。随即曲起膝盖，从艾伦双腿之间顶进去，轻而易举地感受到了那里的温度，比停电的夏日夜晚还要高。

艾伦轻轻地呜咽了一声，喉结上下滚动。

未成年。

最令人期待的是未成熟的果实，最诱人的是乖孩子偶尔的离经叛道。

“学会了吗？”

利威尔问，把比自己高出快一个头的少年牢牢钳在手里。未来的大明星呼吸不稳，点头也战战兢兢，待利威尔放开他时，他的眼睛几乎失了焦。利威尔重新理了他的衣服，打开门走了出去，没走两步，见艾伦还站在原地，又唤了他一声。

学会了吗？

在这场空洞而美丽的梦境里，你的私欲也可以变成众人的盛宴。


	2. Chapter 2

有些人生来便是要被爱的。

杂志发售后在读者群中引起了不小轰动，随即被社交网络推波助澜，轰动变成了外野对T社的集火。未满十七岁的年轻偶像拍摄富有挑逗性质的写真，你们为了赚钱拿未成年人软色情博噱头。

爱他的观众不会在乎这些。他们剪下少年的照片收进相册，一页一页翻看陌生人的人生，那位会躲在玫瑰花后面笑的男孩一夜长大，最感叹和不舍的反倒是局外人。而更为疯狂的观众连那些被指责具有“挑逗”意味的边边角角都会收集起来，住在心里的天使沾上了人的气味，这才能被顺理成章地幻想和占有。

利威尔关掉网页。杂志摊开放在他办公桌上，照片上的少年被黑布条蒙住眼睛，长发扎起，衣襟敞开，自脖颈到胸膛的肌肉线条清晰流畅，怎样看都是常人羡慕不来的好皮囊。不过一旁配的采访却相当可爱。

喜欢甜食，不过最喜欢的是最便宜的那种纸杯蛋糕。从小到大没被人说过好看，幼儿园毕业之后再没有被表白过。情人节曾在储物柜里收到过巧克力，打开信封发现是拜托自己转交给好友。

半是授意半是真心，艾伦在讨人喜欢这件事上天赋异禀。

利威尔把杂志收进书橱，许多年都再没翻开过一次。夏天剩余的时间里利威尔忙得出奇，除了跟着艾伦，他还得帮忙盯几个试镜，又是一批新人入社，表现不坏却难得抓眼。利威尔坐在长桌后面，想起一年半以前的初春日。

有些人生来便是要被爱的。

他领着挑拣出来的苗子去了排练室，当天一半的练习生都在那里准备演唱会。利威尔指着他们，说这是你的前辈，你要成为他们这样的人。

他在视线的余光里寻找到艾伦，察觉不出他散落发丝下是什么表情。但应当是有什么不一样的，艾伦看他的神色每天都在变，好像种子自漫长的冬眠中醒来，日日都有崭新的生长。

是有什么醒来了。利威尔想，却不再深究。

还有更多的事去做。

艾伦也很忙，除了演唱会排练，他还有新综艺的行程。探寻灵异传说不比长时间的体能训练轻松多少，有外景的日子他们总是深夜出发，去些光听名字就会毛骨悚然的地方，树海中长着人脸的古木，收音机里会传来哭泣声的凶宅。艾伦没有说过怕，总是提着手电筒走在最前面，节目组和观众都喜欢他，于是他出镜的机会越来越多，走的地方越来越远。

一回利威尔拿到的行程是去国境最北端，节目组说那里有四角形的太阳。您去吗，艾伦问他。不了，还有剧院和电视台的事情要谈，经不起来回耗上两天，利威尔说。

艾伦没多说话，转身出了办公室。

录制的当晚艾伦给他打电话，凌晨四点，利威尔才躺上床。艾伦声音抑制不住地发抖，利威尔问他怎么了，他说冷，这里太北方了。

利威尔不自觉把被子往肩膀上拉了一点。

他没去过这次的外景地，但风与海的声音是他的镜头，他能看见悬崖陡立，面朝着硬朗的北方海洋。那里的日出比这里早一个小时，一个电话的间隔就应当有晨晖初现，打在少年脸颊就像胭脂。一定很好看，利威尔想，有人天生就该站在镜头前。

“听说见到四角形的太阳会有好运，”艾伦说，背景有人喊他，他应了一声，却没挂断，“您不能来真是可惜。”

“我不需要好运，”利威尔说，“有你就够了。”

艾伦艾伦，背景的催促声越来越急。

“你快过去吧。”利威尔对他说，没有等到再见就压了电话。

空调外机隔着落地窗嗡嗡地响，室内温度开得太低，利威尔却不想去调，他把被子拉过头顶，将自己完完全全锁在黑暗里。黑暗里他看见艾伦，看见他在花道上奔跑，站在舞台前鞠躬谢幕，对着镜头嬉笑打闹。利威尔很长地呼吸，每一种艾伦的模样都是水里倒影，他记不起，也看不清。

艾伦在光影缭乱里长大。

他能陪在艾伦身边的时间同样在减少，为此利威尔与社长发生过冲突。管理练习生的后继者迟迟带不出成绩，利威尔攒下的资源也不肯看别人面子，新的试验田一片荒芜，社长拍桌，要把艾伦交到别人手里，换利威尔回来。

利威尔跟他对吵。艾伦现在发展得很好，入社一年人气就已经爬到练习生的顶尖，等演唱会结束，他会去争取更多荧幕上的演出，也许不久之后就可以给他安排唱片出道。

我们社内没有练习生SOLO出道。你安排了这么多东西，却不给他一个团待着，你觉得他一个人能走多远。

艾伦不适合组合，他会抢了别人的舞台，或者别人会挡了他的。

你又来了，利威尔，我们培养的不是演员或者歌手，偶像贩卖的是他自己的人生。

可一个人的人生，要供那么多观众翻找，总是会被挖干挖尽的。

利威尔沉默下来。

“练习生的事情我会帮忙，但艾伦我不可能放弃。”他最后说。

那天利威尔又在凌晨才回到家，胃里像搁了一个酒精灯在烧，他喝掉早上剩下的凉水，打开电视。艾伦的节目已经播过一半。

正好是四角形太阳的那一期，与利威尔想的不差，艾伦站在陡崖边上，孤身一人迎向无尽冷色的天空和海洋，乌云很厚，迟迟不见放晴，镜头外的工作人员调笑，说看样子艾伦·耶格尔身上也会有奇迹失效的时候，艾伦摇摇头，风把他的前发吹乱。

“我可是百分百晴男。”他对镜头执着地说，“你看，太阳要出来了。”

说罢乌云真的散开，晨光被海水洗濯，干干净净地披上少年后背。我怎么可能输，艾伦向工作人员炫耀，说话的音量比私底下高几度。

那场景正如梦境，每一个奇迹都会顺着自己的心意发生。艾伦面朝着四角形的太阳，闭上眼睛许愿的样子天真且虔诚，工作人员问他，许什么愿望。他笑，我想让这场梦永远也不要结束。

——你听到了吗？

他向着太阳，向着很远很远的地方呼喊，镜头拍他亮亮的侧脸，朝气蓬勃得几乎让人掉下泪来。

也许真的有人在荧屏前掉泪。太阳升起，画面转暖，利威尔坐在一小片微光里，觉得他的胃也像被某种毛绒绒暖呼呼的布料包裹住，有人穿过无尽黑暗来拥抱他。他揉了揉眼睛，笑自己上了年纪，又笑偶像有多伟大。

爱呀，希望呀，梦想呀，他一定是不信的。

可这是他一手造出来的梦，他怎么可能放弃。

等浓稠的湿热水汽开始消散时，练习生们的演唱会就要拉开序幕。演出的框架已经成形，曲目和形式都交给练习生们最大的选择自由，登场顺序却是内定好了的，艾伦会参与头和尾的合唱，然后便是两首SOLO，插在演出最好的位置。

史无前例的待遇，未来之星，连观众都这么叫他。

开演前一周起练习生们开始到演出会场排练。利威尔推掉了他跟艾伦的其他所有行程，演唱会才是偶像的主战场，他对艾伦说，重新像之前一样时时跟着他。排练强度不亚于运动员的体能训练，结束时许多练习生手臂都抬不起来，艾伦却始终兴致高涨，利威尔和他吃午饭，忍不住敲他额头。

“偷笑什么？”

“没有，”艾伦假咳一声，“觉得这样很好，可以跟利威尔先生一起吃饭。”

“这话回去跟你妈妈说，小朋友，”利威尔在桌子底下踹他，“几岁了。”

没有组合，没有搭档，艾伦在嬉笑的年轻人里像是孤岛上的火山，人人怀揣不同心思，但都避而远之。利威尔不太清楚自己不在时艾伦是怎么过的，十六七是最怕孤单的年纪，而他一手将艾伦与众人隔离。

这怪不得自己，利威尔想，没有比少年的孤独更让人着迷的事，偏执而不被理解，却永远勇往直前，一用力就会被捏碎的纸片状的身子骨里蓄着深海一样的力量，爆发时将撼动天地，也将毁灭自己。

这样寂寞这样危险，这样令人着迷。

观众爱看这些，利威尔知道，所以他要尽自己一切所能去撑住他。艾伦没有同伴，他便放任艾伦黏他，抓他像落水时抓到浮木一样不肯松手，一道吃饭一道坐车，排练时助理极少跟全程，而利威尔天天从第一首歌盯到最后一首。艾伦领头跑过中间的花道，跑到一半脚步停顿，朝舞台阴影里的利威尔偷偷比了个V字。

利威尔觉得胸口被奶猫爪子挠了一下。

“明天上台不许傻笑，”送艾伦回家时，利威尔最后跟他交代，“大家来看的是帅气的偶像，没人要你装傻犯迷糊。”

“我没有在装傻。”艾伦挺直胸膛，“我讲的话都是真心实意的。”

“那你是真傻。”

利威尔踮脚去给他理头发，长发撩起露出耳朵。明天记得把头发扎起来，利威尔说，你是要唱安达卢西亚的人。

盛典从夏日黄昏时开始，日和夜破碎成薄雾，未来的偶像们穿过薄雾登场，刚好天边映来万丈霞光。这是世界的倒影，在这里热忱和梦想都坚不可摧，人们从日常的消磨里出逃，前来与爱相遇，与所爱之人相遇，由此点亮一整个夏天。

利威尔一如既往藏在光亮之下。负责场贩的工作人员给他发消息，说艾伦的周边最先售罄，他回复得很礼貌，谢谢关照，关掉手机专心听舞台上的声响。开场时练习生都集中在主舞台，唱向着明天，艾伦的麦被开到最大，声音清晰且坚定，嵌进变声期没有褪干净的零零星星的沙哑，利威尔听见观众席的声音，很多很多人喊艾伦的名字，当中盛满炙热的心意。

他也起了好奇心，想看看艾伦在演唱会上的样子，他还一次都没有看过。可一抬头就会被观众瞧见，局外人不能去打扰偶像的表演。

利威尔的胃抽搐了一下。

还是应该先吃晚饭的。

演唱会流程利威尔已经跟过无数次，他光数着拍子就能知道什么时候该到艾伦上场，越是靠近他的呼吸就越发困难，直到他觉得自己心脏要冲破肋骨时鼓点声终于传来，咚，咚，咚，咚，震得舞台地板都在响。

像是强劲有力的心跳。

观众的欢呼声瞬间上调好几度，人人都知道主角登场，灯光打来，烟花绽放，他从舞台中央升起，带着太阳落山前最后的热量。

利威尔静静地等在花道阶梯前，听他压低嗓音，近乎沉吟。

有些歌曲没有旋律，我该如何传递给你。

有些故事没有教训，我该如何传递给你。

下一秒艾伦会从主舞台跑向更远的观众席，经过利威尔藏身的花道。那里也有一束聚光，正正照在少年汗津津的脸上，每到这里艾伦都会停下脚步，干净利落的舞姿里藏一个给利威尔的惊喜。

利威尔抬起头，冒了极大风险，少年的鞋跟声敲着地板，越来越近，越来越近，终于要到了。

——却没有看他。

少年劈开每一道光芒，向所有爱他的人致意，唯独没有看他。

“明天上台不许傻笑。”

利威尔重新蹲下来，完完整整缩进阴影里，觉得自己五脏六腑都拧成了一团。

“大家要看的是帅气的偶像。”

早该料到的，利威尔想。

他跟练习生的演唱会跟到第六个年头，每一位他带过的孩子都像这样，梦乘着热气球飞向高空，他们头也不回地冲进缀满花瓣和钻石的未来，利威尔也会离开，转头去欢迎新一批的梦境来客。

梦境编织者，故事撰写人。年复一年，造星机器与他的偶像们合作默契。

可艾伦就这样跑离他身边，跟着他心头一块鳞片也一起剥落，连着心上的血跟肉，扯得他哪里都疼。

从一无所有之地

从一无所有之时

将有什么诞生

从毫无意义之物

从毫无因果之事

梦将由此开始

他看不见艾伦，观众的声音震耳欲聋，他甚至快要听不见艾伦。那么多厚重的心意，艾伦要一一去回应，他朝他们笑，朝他们挥手，朝他们眨眼睛，用尽全力去完成陌生人的生命里某个最美妙的一个瞬间。

他是从众人的爱里生根立足的主角，自然也要向众人回馈最光亮的自己。

真是了不起的偶像，利威尔嘀咕一声。毒藤一样的东西撕开了他的心脏，盘满他整个胸腔。

那时候利威尔突然意识过来，他挑挑拣拣煞费苦心，势要那少年去做比镁光更耀眼的星星，要观星者去仰慕憧憬，要以谎言与疯狂编织成梦网，兜住所有滚烫、诚挚且徒劳的爱。

他一直这样以为，梦境编织者，故事撰写人，少年命运沉浮，而他要清清楚楚在身后提着木偶线。

可他遇上艾伦。

艾伦的梦境是他的梦境，艾伦的故事是他的故事，他要送给这世上一个漂亮无暇的偶像，却最终要他长成了自己最想要的模样。

如果我向女神许愿，那我造出来的这座雕像，可不可以只属于我自己。

我将远行

我将远行

直至与你相遇

还好。他想见艾伦不消跨越千山万水，他只需要等到曲子结束前往后台，在一片混乱里找到艾伦，少年刚刚脱下汗湿的演出服，就被他一把抓住手腕。

“——利威尔先生？”

艾伦被他连拉带拽，直至拖进最隐蔽的淋浴间，手心沾上不知道谁的汗水，心跳声依然震动着鼓膜。

他要对艾伦说什么。他不知道，利威尔想他不过被现场的气氛煽动了，那是首锐利逼人的歌，又被艾伦唱出熠熠光辉，换了谁都会被煽动。

艾伦用力挣开了他。

“这是正式演出，利威尔先生。”艾伦认真地说。

他当然知道这是正式演出，要是他还存有半分理智，他根本不该冲到后台来。艾伦光裸着上身站在他面前，肩胛和锁骨都长着完满的形状，稍后这些也会被人瞧见，灯光拉长他的影子，连影子的角都不会落在利威尔身上。

真是不甘心。

“……我来看看你，”利威尔低声说，“你的下一首是安达卢西亚。”

“所以您要来指导我怎么唱歌了吗？”艾伦看他，头发被打湿后全都塌了下去，他的表情因此明晰。

是有什么醒过来了。利威尔想，几个月前会被自己吓到屏气的那个少年，在杂草一样疯狂的生长中死去了。他几乎无意识地伸手去摸艾伦的颈窝，艾伦没有退缩。

“我不会再上你的当了，利威尔先生。”艾伦说。

他反手抓住利威尔就往墙上压，没有忘记把门闩插上。下一首歌热热闹闹地开始，隔着天花板也听得分明，稚嫩地唱“在有限的时光里，将用这双手拥抱所有的爱。”

利威尔不信爱和希望和梦想，他陷入这场狂欢中心的沼泽里，双手能抓住的只有艾伦。

他的艾伦。

利威尔从未觉得这回事多么疯狂。那人是艾伦，台上唱唱跳跳发着光的偶像是他，台下蛮横地侵占和进攻的小兽也是他，哪一个都是利威尔拿着刻刀，一刀一刀凿出来的。他只是向人把他的东西讨回来。

“别出声，”艾伦说，一边解掉利威尔的皮带，踩着裤脚把裤子蹬开，“被发现就不好了。”

连语气也学了八分像。艾伦打开淋浴头，水声混着头顶舞台的音乐将隔间动静遮得严严实实，然后吻过来，生猛用力——甚至不能算是吻，他在撕咬猎物，虎牙磕到嘴唇一阵刺痛，利威尔倒吸凉气，他也不打算停下，舌头擒住利威尔的舌头，掐断他的气息和呻吟，直至把利威尔逼到慌了手脚，忘记该如何呼吸。缺氧让利威尔头晕目眩，世界像万花筒一样在他面前旋转，等艾伦放开他，他恍惚觉得自己就能这样高潮。

可艾伦是不肯放过他的，演出时的肾上腺素还在发挥作用，他力气大到可以折断利威尔的脊椎。一年里他练出来的结实腹肌抵着利威尔下腹，隔着湿透了的衬衫，再向下是挺立起来的阴茎，利威尔又向前挺腰，碰到前端，他舒服地几乎叹气。

“你还有二十分钟时间。”利威尔低声说，“安达卢西亚，你有胆就试着把它搞砸。”

艾伦笑。

“我没这个胆，所以要辛苦您了。”

少年的手钻进利威尔的内裤，指尖恶趣味地刮过囊袋，挠得利威尔差点勾断他的脖子，然后他继续摸索，不够熟练却晓得直奔主题。这里没有润滑，艾伦对他说，下一秒手指直接插了进来。

利威尔只哼了一声。

“你都是……从哪里，从哪里学来这些的？”

“先生，我会用互联网和谷歌，也不会诚实地在成人网站选择‘未满十八岁’。”

利威尔轻声笑，难怪学这么一知半解。

“我告诉你，你那根玩意比手指好用的多。”

他一只腿挂上艾伦的腰，牵着艾伦的手覆上他蓄势已久的性器，能忍这么久也是不容易，利威尔调笑，看见艾伦本就发红的耳朵几近烧灼。来，像这样，他踩上艾伦脚背，抬起腰让性器更好进入。

先是前端，浅浅地在穴口试探，等肌肉放松下来，又往里探一点，每向深处进一步都会引起一阵战栗，很快利威尔的手就握不住艾伦，于是换艾伦握住他，一手稳住他缠上自己腰的腿，另一只手从利威尔背后绕过，把他牢牢固定在自己与墙壁之间。

还是会疼，疼过之后是被填满的餍足，少年冲撞全凭本能，偏偏能触碰到最极乐之地。酥麻感一阵一阵上来，却咬不得又喊不得，利威尔只好去抓少年后背，想要那少年吻他。

少年听见了，垂下头咬他嘴唇，热水冲乱了扎好的头发，利威尔连带着几根发丝也含了进去。意乱情迷之间他甚至快要忘记自己身处何地，世界隔着淋浴间在崩塌，他只听得到艾伦粗重的喘气。

“利威尔先生……”

艾伦发着抖喊他的名字，声音越来越急促高昂。会被听见，利威尔捂住他的嘴，手心又被舔了一下，利威尔像是被电流击中，后面条件反射一样收缩，夹得艾伦 “嘶”了一声。

“利威尔先生，别，别动……”

他一股少年意气，在这时候也想证明自己，逞强要拖延时间。利威尔脚后跟敲他后背，剩的时间不多了，于是他将艾伦搂得更紧，另一只腿缠上去，后穴绞紧，艾伦很快就射了出来，精液全部留在利威尔身体里。

“好了。”利威尔下巴搁在艾伦肩膀上，平缓了一会儿呼吸，撑着少年腰把自己抽出来，滚烫的白色液体顺着大腿根往下滑，很快就被水流冲走。艾伦看见了，从利威尔衬衫上取下已经被淋坏了的耳麦，不由分说地就往他身后塞。

“你要干什……”

“现在没时间了，”艾伦抚摸过利威尔没能释放的性器，声音沙哑，“等我。”

那场演唱会在许多年后都被人津津乐道。彼时还未正式出道的艾伦·耶格尔独唱了《安达卢西亚》，在T社不仅史无前例，同样后无来者。年轻的偶像十七岁未满，穿一身黑色亮片西装在星空下登场，光打下来，人们才看见他的外套里什么都没有。

全场爆发当晚最热烈的欢呼。他在台上扭出万种风情，唱起歌来也带着两分慵懒嘶哑，演出到最后，艾伦解开唯一的扣子，把西装外套往花道下一扔，赤裸上身站在全场中央。年轻的女孩应援扇挥到脱手，有些当场哭得不成样子。

真的存在这样的十七岁吗，许多观众在社交网络上这么写。

台下利威尔接住了艾伦的西装，连带那件失踪的衬衫也一起穿在他身上。他自己的上衣被水淋得早见不得人，艾伦裹着浴巾溜出去，把演出服偷出来塞给利威尔。衬衫太大了，衣服下摆没过大腿根，袖子抖一抖会遮到指尖，艾伦扯着衣角偷笑，被利威尔踢了小腿。

他没能像在场其他人一样去欣赏演出。艾伦仍然不会看他，舞蹈成最强烈的性暗示。台上的人滑跪转身，踩着重音踏脚拍手，每个动作都是对他的挑衅。

利威尔抱着西装遮住自己下半身，他身体里还含着艾伦的东西，他要等过人生中最焦灼的半个小时。

这样子不可能开车回家了，他给艾伦戴好墨镜口罩，跟着坐进出租车后座。我们去哪里，艾伦问他，我家，利威尔说。

那件西装搭在利威尔腿上，遮住艾伦钻进裤子里的手。利威尔坐得很直，后视镜里波澜不惊，只有呼吸越来越重。突然他低下头，手捂住嘴巴，极小地闷哼出声。

艾伦手抽出来，手心摊开给利威尔看，浊液沾满他的指尖，利威尔觉得自己双颊发烫。

“这是有借有还。”艾伦轻声说。

“真是记仇。”利威尔打开他的手。

他们没有等到进卧室，利威尔用脚把门踢上，随即被艾伦扶着后脑勺倒下去。衣服全都散在地毯上。

他们从亲吻开始，艾伦从利威尔的下巴亲到脖子，用力到发出了滋滋响。利威尔喘得很急，亲一下呜咽一声，专门给艾伦听。利威尔不属于在床上吵闹的人，但那孩子像是讨奖的幼犬一样向他摇尾巴，他决定要给他奖赏。

“把那玩意拿出来，”利威尔含着艾伦耳朵，“我要你的。”

艾伦双手不稳地脱了他的裤子。

耳麦的材质塞得利威尔难受极了，可拔出来利威尔却又莫名失落，艾伦的东西流了出来，他只得把艾伦的手指扣得更紧。

艾伦再次进入他，赤裸坦诚，脚步坚定，彻彻底底将自己包裹进利威尔的身体里。经历那样的两小时，再是十七岁也耗去了大半的燃料，顶弄的动作更像确认，这里可以吗，少年问利威尔，利威尔说不上话，咬住他的肩胛骨。

他咬他，抱紧他，双腿死死缠住艾伦腰身，狠得像要把配偶吞噬掉的母蜘蛛。疼，艾伦低低地喘，利威尔先生，夹得疼，放松一点。被干的是我，你喊什么疼，利威尔凶他。

是他的艾伦。他眼里的火光他身体的欲望，他张扬的生命力与无限的未来，从头到脚，每一丝每一缕，都是他的艾伦。

——要是可以，他真想把艾伦吃下去，那一刻的利威尔想。

那天晚上艾伦在利威尔家留宿，给家里的理由是明天有节目行程。利威尔挂断艾伦妈妈的电话，转过身去和艾伦亲吻。

“四角形太阳那期我看了，”利威尔说，“表现不错。”

“现在不适合谈工作，利威尔先生。”艾伦亲他的额头。秋初的夜风从没关好的窗户里钻进来，稀释了室内湿黏的情热温度。棉麻质的床单摩擦着肌肤，他们贴得很近，一切都很安全。

“我没有在和你谈工作，我在说你。”

他借城市里的最后一点光描摹艾伦的模样，眉目比起十五岁时舒展许多，长时间地站在镜头前磨掉少年眼底的不确定，他看向利威尔，像是北海的灯塔照穿黑夜。

难怪有那么多人都爱你啊，利威尔想。

艾伦被他盯得有点不好意思，转过脸要避开视线，利威尔揪着他的下巴，把他掰向自己。

“你是我带出来的，多看一眼还不可以了？”

他想了想，又说：“艾伦，搬出来住吧，以后可能会有更多工作，我不想每天都送你回家。”

艾伦花了几秒才从利威尔的话里绕出来，眼睛跟着亮起来。他在黑夜里抱住利威尔，连耳朵都蒙住，利威尔闭上眼睛，感觉艾伦替他将整个世界越推越远。

“利威尔先生，还是那个问题。”

夜里凉爽安静，利威尔快要睡着，突然听见艾伦在他头顶说话。

“什么？”

他应了一声。

“像是爱呀，希望呀，梦想呀这些东西，您现在还是不肯相信吗？”

利威尔靠着他的胸口笑了：“怎么还在想这个问题？”

“没什么，只是想确定一下，”艾伦语意模糊，很快转移话题，“您这算不算带头破坏偶像不许恋爱的规矩。”

“你是不是傻，”利威尔又蹬他一脚,“你见过偶像拿着大喇叭宣布恋爱吗？”

他们不关心镜头照不到的地方，你只要扮演那个值得被大家爱的艾伦·耶格尔就好了。

艾伦沉默下来。利威尔再度觉得困倦，他躺在坚实且温暖的怀抱里，像是在孤寂的宇宙里偎着一颗星星，光线柔和泛着毛边，下一秒就能陷入沉稳安眠。

在意识朦胧之间，他听见艾伦说话，说给他听，又兀自低语。

“可是啊，利威尔先生，

“我甚至觉得我会为了爱你，而毁掉那个被人爱的艾伦·耶格尔。”

少年爱人往往不管不顾，心动起来要让全世界都知道他的爱情。圣诞节，情人节，焰火大会，所有浓妆艳抹的日子都有告白、亲吻和惊喜礼物。可艾伦不能有，圣诞节他在前辈的演唱会上伴舞，情人节他有音乐节目的行程，焰火大会他要参加T社的夏日祭。偶像被大众期许的爱远比他自己的心意重要得多，所以他也必须比私下用力许多倍地去回应，笑到无可奈何就会掉下眼泪，主持人在摄像机前问他，怎么了，他说我没想过这场梦会这样美。

第一个他们共度的圣诞节艾伦和利威尔都连轴转了不止二十四个小时，从这个片场跑到那个片场，深夜综艺也要出节日特辑，录播与生放送交替，等导播示意结束时艾伦已经累到站不住，撑着片场大大的圣诞树等利威尔来接。利威尔扶住他，水递到他嘴边，趁周围没人看见，摸了摸他的头。

回家路上艾伦坐在副驾驶座，听着广播突然哭了起来，利威尔问他怎么了，他吸吸鼻子，说生日快乐，可我还没来得及给你准备生日礼物。

“大明星，别为这点事哭了。”

利威尔拍拍他放在腿上的手。

说一个还未出道的练习生是大明星并不合适，可艾伦的人气确实在肉眼可见地飙升。他在节目里有足够亮眼的表现，加上利威尔的人脉，下一年春天，电视台点头让黄金档的剧集为艾伦留一个小小的配角位置，不需要很重要，但一眼就能让观众印象深刻。人们在便利店里看得到以他做封面的娱乐杂志，记忆不算清晰，却也能感叹两句，这是前不久在电视上看到的男孩子，原来叫这个名字啊。

艾伦的节目也提了档，原版节目宣布在他十七岁生日那天放送最终回，新版则换了完全不同的挑战。艾伦拿着企划给利威尔看，上面的内容近乎匪夷所思。偶像也是要做这些事的，利威尔拍拍他的肩膀，

人气上去了，反对声也就出现了。与艾伦同年入社、甚至更前一些入社的练习生们都未曾有过这样的待遇，他们的簇拥者指责T社偏心，资源全部往艾伦·耶格尔一人身上倾斜，而他甚至连个组合都没有，他们说，太刺眼了，偶像不能这样刺眼。

再发展下去，他们便挖出艾伦身后站着个神秘的经纪人，曾经他负责T社所有的练习生，后来不知道出于什么原因，开始只带艾伦一人。真是个有手段的经纪人，围观者讥讽说。

更多眼睛盯上艾伦，于是利威尔管他管得更严。对人事和内斗的猜测都可以被一句无中生有还回去，但偶像自己不能有破绽。香烟、酒精、药物、纹身、夜店，艾伦长到十七岁，被小报跟拍的历史都干干净净。有心人故事编得天花乱坠，反倒激起观众们的愤怒，他年纪这么小，你们偏要这样恶意揣测，爱他的观众说。

每个人都在尽力护着这层完美偶像的壳，让艾伦在其中一日一日长大，长成有着精致切面的钻石，人人从中取自己要的那一面。要熟稔老练，又要稚拙天真，要纤尘不染，又要触手可及。

人们渴求，他便给予。人们要他近神，又要他下来做凡人。

偶像真是伟大。

只有一次。

那天是艾伦节目提档前最后一期的录制，利威尔被事务所安排去跟另一个舞台。艾伦给他打电话，说节目组邀请他参加杀青宴。利威尔点了头，你去吧，记得别喝酒。

嗯。

少年答应得很是爽快。

十点过后利威尔才接到艾伦的电话，通了之后却不是艾伦的声音，工作人员小心翼翼地在电话那头说利威尔先生，得麻烦您来接一下艾伦。

他怎么了？

利威尔一脚踏上刹车，在深更半夜的公路上差点被别的车追尾。

没什么，就是……

他闯了几个红灯赶到现场，场面倒没有他想象得那么糟糕，除了满地散落的啤酒罐和浓郁的酒气。艾伦靠在墙角，捏着啤酒罐神情恍惚地笑，还能认出利威尔，在利威尔朝他走过去的时候，他向利威尔张开了双臂。

利威尔没有去抱他。他很公事公办地叫上给他打电话的工作人员，一起把艾伦扔进了后座。

“利威尔先生……”

艾伦很小心地在后座喊他，利威尔板着脸不应声，连后视镜也不看看。

“利威尔先生……”艾伦又开口，声音比刚刚更小，“对不起啊。”

利威尔在红绿灯路口停下，用力拍了两下方向盘。

“你现在知道对不起了？”他没好气地说，“说了多少回，未成年偶像饮酒被拍到，连我都保不住你。”

“我知道的，我以后都不会了，您别生气了好不好。”

他越说越小声，又委屈又可怜，利威尔不搭理他，他就一直念叨，对不起对不起，利威尔先生，您不要生气了，直到利威尔心融成一滩水，生硬地说我知道了，你把口罩跟墨镜戴上。

他扶着艾伦进家门，还没走到浴室艾伦便倒在地毯上。利威尔拍拍他的脸，艾伦，醒一醒，先把澡洗了再睡。

艾伦没有应答，闭着眼睛，放松下来后连日的疲惫都浮上脸颊，利威尔跟着躺在他身边，手指抚过少年的鼻梁。

生气是真的生气，但也只气了那么几分钟。这孩子把节目上讨人欢心的招学到了骨子里，十个利威尔也招架不住。胸口像是被奶猫肉垫踩过，利威尔手肘撑起身子，研究起艾伦的睡颜。

他此前从未在意，现下留了心就再不能忽视。艾伦熟睡时候会微微张嘴，看上去比十五岁更加年少，毫无防备所以近乎幼小。

利威尔扶额，他这些年，真是做了很不得了的事情啊。

但可爱是实打实的可爱，他愈多看就愈是舍不得，手指卷上柔软发梢，一圈一圈地绕，夜灯摇曳着他的影子，心也跟着绕了千回百转。

就那么一下不会被发现的吧。

他俯下身，很轻很轻地挨上了艾伦嘴唇。

那便像是一场梦，开始时没有理由，结束时毫无征兆。许多年后利威尔将这话说给艾伦听，艾伦笑，说这世界不就是这样，可我不觉得它毫无征兆。

我爱上你的那一刻梦就注定要结束了，利威尔先生。

艾伦满十八岁时正好也是他进入T社三周年。高人气练习生入社三年都没有唱片出道，在T社十来年偶像培养的历史中也算少见。从管理层到场外观众都开始不满，观众怀疑T社内斗殃及池鱼，管理层则嫌利威尔浪费资源。

利威尔也和艾伦谈过这回事，在难得的一个休息日，艾伦靠着他，坐在窗边晒太阳，利威尔把他头发从自己脖颈处拨开。

“他们应该很快就会安排你出道的事了，”利威尔说，“已经有唱片事务所过来联系，新的团队也在挑人选——你有想过自己想要什么曲子吗？”

艾伦从他身上坐起来。

“出道之后您还会跟我一起吗？”

利威尔拍他头：“你这几年白跟我了，事务所不可能把我从练习生这儿放走的。”

艾伦“噢”了一声，神色失落，利威尔看他一眼，又找补了两句安慰，只是换个经纪人而已，我又不会真的走。

艾伦没再说话。

出道有什么不好，你会有更华丽的演出服，会有属于你自己的演唱会，会有自己冠名的综艺，电影和剧集的主角位都会留给你，新的故事从第一笔开始都只为你而写。

利威尔想，却到底没有对艾伦说出口。

出道的筹备紧锣密鼓地开始，新接手的经纪团队由社长亲自挑人，利威尔跟在一旁，仔仔细细与他们交代艾伦的情况。团队里每个人都曾跟过T社发展最好的几个出道团，再大的阵仗也见过，可还是不解，为什么要放艾伦独自出道。

那孩子不适合组合，利威尔解释道，不愿多说。

他想起那年社长说过的话，你觉得他一个人能走多远。利威尔不知道，他没有任何证据可以去反驳，也许多年之后艾伦功成名就，他还有底气去跟社长理论，可都没有意义了。

艾伦在长大，一日比一日更加勇敢坚定，举手投足间都有星尘闪着光落下。他是被选中的那一个，他将有更璀璨的前程。

他将要离开自己。

利威尔相信这个事实不会再像两年前那样令他不安。艾伦和他住在一起，他想见随时都见得到，以后艾伦的演唱会，他不用再躲在舞台下面只能看艾伦的后脑勺，他会像其他观众一样，坐在观众席里，看他在聚光灯下燃烧自己生命。

可每当他想到这里，仍觉得呼吸困难。

筹备工作持续了很长时间，未来之星出道，谁都不敢怠慢。又过了一年夏日演唱会，艾伦学了口琴，在温柔夜风里唱“1,2,3，我们跳出大地，奔向别的星球”。

他的寂寞与性感都已经长得足够饱满，所以他唱出来的爱与希望会比别人可信。利威尔藏在老地方，听台上人唱到最后哽咽，哭音泛出来的时候他也跟着鼻酸，却不能看到艾伦的样子。

演出结束后艾伦坐上利威尔的车，问他明天安排。明天你有杂志的外景拍摄，地方远，我已经帮你安排好晚上的住处。那您一起去吗，艾伦问，利威尔点头，去。

已经是夏末最后一片未谢的花海，艾伦站在里面，比琥珀色的阳光笑得还要亮。编辑准备的问题也充满青春的泡泡。

喜欢的人是什么类型？

艾伦想了想，说，会永远站在我身边的。

利威尔坐在角落里看着他。

当晚艾伦敲开了利威尔的房门。利威尔刚刚洗完澡，毛巾包在头上，打开门接住另一个还冒着热腾腾水汽的身体。

“怎么了？”

艾伦时常会这样，不由分说地扑上来抱他亲他，利威尔将其归结于年轻人无处释放的旺盛精力，可他并不会假装讨厌，这意味着接下来会有一场期待已久的性爱——与艾伦做爱是他人生里最美妙的事情之一，少年的体力跟欲望都没有尽头，朴拙诚恳，毫无保留。连诗人都要警告，别妄想年轻人会爱上你。

所以他也像往常一样，回应艾伦的每一个亲吻拥抱，力道轻一点重一点，怎样都可以让利威尔丢了理智，但那晚上他还留些许清醒，记得这里不是家里的高层公寓，他要去把开了一半的窗帘拉上。

可艾伦挡在了他面前，背对窗户。

“你怎么了，艾伦？”利威尔又问了一遍。

艾伦不答，把利威尔头上毛巾解开，钻到毛巾下面与他接吻。原本艾伦个头就比利威尔高大一圈，现下更是用身子牢牢护住他，双手收紧，像要把他藏起来，谁也不要看见。利威尔心生奇怪，还是惦念着窗帘没关好。没关系的，先这样好了，艾伦咬他的耳垂，利威尔觉得自己全身的力气都被抽走了。

他们站着厮磨许久，艾伦抬起利威尔双腿，挺腰而入，半个身子都染上窗外橙黄色的路灯灯光。相互的两年里他将利威尔身上每一处都摸得清楚，稍微碰一碰就能让利威尔呻吟出声。可那时候艾伦用手捂住他的嘴巴，别出声，会被发现的。

没有人会发现我们。

艾伦笑声干涩，被人发现倒好，以后就不需要藏了。

说什么傻话。

窗外的草丛悉嗦作响，刺啦一声，艾伦拉上窗帘。

后来利威尔想起那一晚，仍会怀疑是艾伦精心的安排。他旁敲侧击问过艾伦，艾伦笑笑，同样不肯正面回答他。

起因是怎样都不重要，重要的是最后得偿所愿。

艾伦这样告诉他。

危机爆发得很突然，某个不太怕死的小报爆出消息，连跟事务所提前的通气都没有。利威尔午睡醒来，锁屏显示有99+的未读消息，每一条都附了照片，上身赤裸的艾伦背对酒店窗户，身子前倾，双手护着一个模糊不清的人影。

社长给他打电话，气到声音发抖。利威尔，怎么回事，艾伦从来没出过这种问题，怎么偏偏挑在这个时候爆出绯闻照。

他不带喘气地吼了利威尔一通，最后才问，和艾伦在一起的那个人是谁？

利威尔一句话也答不出来。

他把自己关在房间里，处理了一下午这样的电话，从电视台到杂志社，再到曾经关照过艾伦的前辈们。但比起未成年偶像爆出酒店床照，大家都更关心另一件事，和艾伦在一起的那个人是谁。

社交网络短暂地瘫痪了一会儿，重开时趋势前几名全是艾伦相关，那张照片铺天盖地占满了时间线，和艾伦在一起的那个人是谁，人人都在问。有人试图修复放大后的照片，可艾伦实在护得太紧，连相机都没能拍下那人一丝半点的样貌，他们束手无策。

利威尔关掉网页，揉了揉自己眉心，觉得自己已经把这辈子的“抱歉，我也不知道”和“是他自己的私事”说完了。

他头剧烈地疼起来，像是一根电钻从他太阳穴钻向后脑勺。他很想砸点什么东西，电脑屏幕、手机或者茶杯，可他忍下来了，他只用力踹了桌脚，还差点折了自己的脚趾。

“利威尔先生？”

艾伦推门进来，手中捏着一份报纸，版面正好翻到那张照片。别再来了，利威尔在心底咆哮，可艾伦表情平静，看看他的电脑屏幕，又看看他手机上的娱乐版头条。

“我搞砸了吗，利威尔先生？”他轻声问。

“不可能，不会搞砸的，”利威尔斩钉截铁地说，把与上层争论了一下午的解决方案拿出来，“听我说，艾伦，这样的事情我们曾经遇到过——人们不允许偶像犯错，但人们的记忆也只有三个月。”

艾伦看着他。

“您是说，让我先避三个月的风头。”

利威尔摇头：“我是说，先开一个紧急说明会，向大家道歉。”

“道歉？”

“道歉，向人们认错，然后保证你再也不会去见那个人。”

艾伦没有马上点头，也不拒绝，只抖开报纸，那张照片在利威尔面前再次被放大，当事人站在照片背后，对自己隐私被拍毫无自觉。

“但您看，他们没有发现您。”

说明会定在第二天的下午，利威尔联系到他号码簿里最好的造型师，精挑细选一身好西装，打定主意要让他穿得利落精神，像个负责任的成年人。

最后造型师送来一套深灰色的三件套，配的黑条纹领带连宽度都精心量过，好与衣领相称。艾伦捏了捏布料，这个一定很贵吧。利威尔啧了一声，有点出息，熬过这劫你就是大明星。

助理进来提醒说媒体已经到了，还有十分钟开始。

知道了，利威尔挥挥手。

他给艾伦整理衣装。艾伦只在演唱会上穿过西装式的演出服，上面镶着亮片和五颜六色的羽毛，连领带都不会正经打。利威尔解开他那一团乱麻，规规整整系上温莎结，领结推到衣领正中，再后退一步打量。

“我看起来怎么样？”艾伦有些紧张地捏着拳头。

“很好。”利威尔说，“帅气极了。”

他拍了拍少年肩头，记住之前我教你的，向人们认错，并保证再也不会见那个人。

要是他们问我那人是谁怎么办？

你从来不看八卦报纸的吗，每位故事主角都会有一位，或者身份不明的很多位普通友人。

艾伦走了出去，打开门的那一刻无数闪光灯亮起，时间停滞，变成电影里的慢镜头。利威尔猫腰藏在帷幕背后，看见艾伦站在台中间，脸上流转着雪片一样的光斑。

主持机械地说说明会现在开始。艾伦惯性拍了拍话筒，音响发出沉重的噪声。

“我是艾伦·耶格尔，”他说，用比日常更低的嗓音，“感谢大家拨冗前来，在此，我将为前几日因我而起的一些事做出说明。”

他停下说话后全场只剩咔嚓的快门声，会场温度很低，利威尔觉得冷，手揣进衣兜里。

“非常抱歉给大家造成这样大的骚动，无论是事务所还是多方照应我的各位前辈。我也知道有许多观众对我抱有期待，而我辜负了大家。

“我并不指望这样认两句错，这件事就能轻易过去，作为偶像，我将承认我的失职，并且为此承担一切责任。”

他句句都说得流畅妥帖，声音沉着而响亮。利威尔躲在幕后听着，松了一口气，又觉得心酸，他上一次这样在幕后看见艾伦还是夏日的演唱会上，少年吹着口琴唱永不言败的歌，而现在他恭恭敬敬，在众人面前，为自己的恋爱被曝光而道歉。

人总得放弃些什么才能长大。

“……以上，是我以T社练习生的立场，对这件事所有的声明。”

台下一片骚动，结束了吗，有的记者站起来问，那个人又和你是什么关系。利威尔看看手中给他拟的发言稿，分明掉了一大段，他对着耳麦喊，艾伦，告诉他们你再也不会去见那个人。

艾伦往他这边瞥了一眼，再次举起话筒，直面众人。

“没有结束，还有一些话，是我作为艾伦·耶格尔，想告诉大家的事情。”

少年不再看着台下人脸，他找到全场最中央的那台摄像机，目不斜视。

“作为艾伦·耶格尔，我不会为那张照片道歉。”

全场哗然。利威尔扯下耳麦低吼，你在说什么。

“我没有能够去辩驳的理由，站在这里，大言不惭地告诉你们这件事是正义的，是正确的，是无可指责的，并祈求你们去理解，甚至原谅我。

“我十五岁进入T社，入社第一天便被教过偶像守则。有人领着我一步一步沿这条路走来，在我摔倒时教我站起，被众人疏离时撑着我的后背，永远在舞台下等我上场。他教我怎么做一个好偶像，成为一个值得被爱的艾伦·耶格尔，你们现在看到的我，一分一厘都是他的作品。”

利威尔的呼吸止住了。

“我来到这里，不去请求任何人去谅解我与他之间的事情——也许连他都无法原谅我现在的行为。我来到这里，是想以艾伦·耶格尔的身份，告诉你们我爱那个男人，以致即使是他教我的偶像法则，他教我成为的如今的自己，因为挡在了我和他之间，我就必须要去毁了它们。”

“喜欢不讲道理，爱也并非正当。

可我还是盼它能所向披靡。”

艾伦说罢，礼貌地将话筒递给一旁呆站着的工作人员，转身就走。下面记者急得要冲上来，被安保眼疾手快地拦下，外面吵闹成一锅粥，而艾伦砰地关上了门。

他抬头，看见利威尔已经站在那里等着，眉眼间有千山万水，可开口时平静得不可思议。

“你真的搞砸了。”

“是啊。”

“恐怕以后也不可能出道了。”

“我知道，我的退社申请已经写好了。”

利威尔笑，我早该猜到，你就是这么无药可救。

“你把我抬出来挡挡枪，说成T社的黑暗内幕也好啊。”

艾伦摇摇头。

“我这么年轻，还有很多重新开始的机会。”他说，“但利威尔先生这么辛苦积累下的事业，扔掉多可惜。”

利威尔觉得喉头发紧，不知道该怎样应答，于是他走上前去，将那少年拥进怀里，又狠狠地捶了他的后背。

“我怎么就捡回了你这个祸害。”

艾伦更紧地回抱住他，像之前他们的每一个拥抱一样，坚定勇敢，无所畏惧。

“所以您会原谅我吗？”

在遇见艾伦之前，利威尔不信爱，与希望，与梦想。

可他遇见了艾伦。

“我爱你。”

他说。

======

夏末的傍晚总是会降下骤雨，没预兆地来，没预兆地走。艾伦跟着利威尔从会场走回家，被雨浇得措手不及，结果没等走到避雨地就又见到斜阳。

“不知道明天社长会说什么……”艾伦说，“当时在台上讲起来一点都不怵，反而下来开始觉得害怕。”

“说得这么信誓旦旦，再撤回发言你就真的社会性死亡了。”利威尔说。

艾伦停下脚步，扯着利威尔的手：“我艾伦·耶格尔有怂过吗？”

“我觉得你第一次被我按在门上时挺怂的。”

他们一路踩着湿漉漉的晚霞，天空澄澈而明亮，像是朝着光就能一直走到世界尽头。

街边有艺人搬出吉他，翘着脚坐在长凳上弹唱，路过的行人往吉他盒里扔些零散的硬币，他拨着弦，微笑欠身表示感谢。

艾伦说您等我一下。然后他跑过去，找艺人商量些什么。莫不是要借吉他吧，利威尔想，拜托，别干这么俗套的事。

结果他真的借了吉他，挥挥手让利威尔过去。

利威尔扶额叹气。

艾伦倒不嫌自己老套，手指往弦上一滑，很认真地看着利威尔。

“以后可能也没什么机会站在众人面前唱歌了，所以最后一次当众表演，就送给你吧。”

根本算不上什么当众表演，这里不是闹市，路过也只有星星点点的行人，甚至没人认得出艾伦。可艾伦还是兀自开始，他一唱歌，立刻就变回了那个舞台上的主角，讲述梦境，讲述明天，讲述他所向披靡的爱。

白昼在这一首歌里燃烧殆尽，黑夜会降临，然后太阳会再次升起。

艾伦在光里向他跑来。

我曾有过一场梦，入梦时遇见你，梦醒时仍是你。

致，我最亲爱的你。


End file.
